Carrier Ethernet is a service offering over broadband wide area Ethernet. The services may be offered to residences, businesses, and wholesale. Often, the services are offered by carriers or service providers such as Verizon, AT&T, and Embark. Services may include broadband Internet service, digital voice, and broadcast video and video-on-demand.
The carriers or service providers use a set of servers and other devices in order to detect faults within their network and to measure availability, capacity, and performance of their network in order to provide services in a satisfactory manner (e.g., minimal down time and outages) to their end customers (e.g., residences, business, and wholesale).